Two dogs
by Adurama
Summary: Dorochet ,Chimera, picks up when Greed runs off with Al, then he goes through the gate and ends up in Inuyasha's world. Rated for possible InuyashaXDorochet, language, and violence.
1. Begining

**Two Dogs**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

Dorochet's lip quivered at the sight of blood. He had never been the bravest of the group, "I hope your ready," The ox said, grinning.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

"You could still run,"

Dorochet shook his head, "After all that talk about being loyal? I couldn't possibly run,"

"I'm hungry," Gluttony complained, longingly licking his lips.

"Eat the little one first," Lust whispered, just loud enough Dorochet could hear. He was the little one after all. Suddenly Gluttony chraged, coming at Dorochet, whom slashed at Gluttony as he came towards closer. Lust, on the other hand clawed at Law, she was having fun getting past his horns.

"FOOD!" Gluttony shouted swallowing Dorochet's sword. Dorochet backed against the wall, he was a cornered dog now. He growled and all his hairs stood on end. He pounced on Gluttony, ripping him apart. A sour taste filled his mouth, the damn thing was like sulfur.

"Gluttony stop playing with you food!" Lust shouted over and Gluttony moaned trying to rip Dorochet off him. The dog yelped in surprise at the creature's strength.

"Bad doggie," Gluttony smiled. Law plowed through Lust and awkwardly pinned her to Gluttony. Suddenly, as the two oroburos touched, a gate appeared, forcing Dorochet into it.

"Law!" Dorochet screamed as Gluttony turned and ate the ox...

Waking up at the bottom of a well is not comfortable. Dorochet tried to gather how he'd gotten there. "The gate," he gasped, remembering the fight, "I hope your okay Greed," Dorochet looked up at the pure blue sky and pulled himself up and out of the well. He looked at the grassy knoll before him, "Now where the hell am I?" sitting he listened, his ears twitching.

"Inuyasha!" A girls voice called out. Dorochet ran forward, his eyes glancing towards a large tree, "Inuyasha!" the girl called out again, turning towards Dorochet. She stared, wide-eyed at him for a while.

"What's all the fuss?" he asked smiling, "Who are you?"

She smiled, "I'm Kagome,"

Dorochet pointed in the direction of the well, "You get here that way too?" Kagome nodded looking shocked.

Then a man with dog ears dropped out of the sky, "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha turned to Dorochet, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dorochet,"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "He said he came out of the well,"

Inuyasha grinned, "Then you just a human,"

Dorochet shook his head, "Nope, I'm a chimera,"

Kagome tilted her head, "A what?"

Dorochet looked around, "You don't have chimeras? Guess that means there aren't any homunculuses either,"

Kagome shook her head, "Only demons,"

Dorochet grinned, "There's not much of a difference,"


	2. Explain yourself

**Chapter 2**

**An Explanation of sorts**

_Note- Hello peoples I'm sooooo sorry that it took me so long to update... (curse school) it tis ebil._ _But I am NOT going to drop this fic anytime soon. I promised myself that. SO thanks for staying with me. On with the ficcy._

"So... you're a chimera thing?" Kagome agsed, puzzeled.

Dorochet nodded, "Yeah, I'm half dog,"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "So is Inuyasha,"

Dorochet looked confused, "I thought he was a demon?"

Inuyasha glared at him, "No, he's only a half demon... but his demon half is a dog," Kagome whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha shouted pointing at his ears, "These aren't just a fashion statement you know!" then he glared even more fiercely at Kagome.

"Well you ARE HALF DOG!" Kagome spat back.

Dorochet grinned instinctively.

"So what's a chimera anyways?" Inuyasha said bitterly glancing at Dorochet,

"A human who's been sort of... fused with an animal," Dorochet was a bit uncomfortable talking about the past.

Kagome seemed to understand his uneasiness and changed the subject, "So, when did you come from, I don't think we have Chimera's in my time,"

Dorochet shrugged, "I've never been good with dates,"

Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously, "How do we know your telling us the truth? You could be one of Naraku's reincarnations in disguise,"

Dorochet grinned, "Who?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Don't be so suspicious. I don't sense any shards nearby," Inuyasha grumbled.

Dorochet cocked his head, "Shards... of what?"

Kagome smiled, "You should hear this somewhere else... this place isn't really safe," Dorochet nodded, smelling odd creatures everywhere, and followed Inuyasha and Kagome into a village, and then a hut.

Kaede came out of one of the back rooms of her hut, he face covered with a type of veil, "And who's this?" she asked taking off her veil,

"His names Dorochet. He said he came out of the well,"

Kaede studied him, "He's not from your time then?"

Kagome shook her head. Dorochet wondered around the hut looking at herbs and finally stopping when he saw the sword, "That's my sword," he gasped, plucking it off the wall, "It even has the original sheath. I lost that years ago,"

Kaede smiled, "That sword belongs to Inuyasha. It was made from his father's fang,"

Inuyasha growed and took the blade out of his hands, "Yeah, so it can't be yours,"

Kaede smiled, "Inuyasha, that's not intirely true,"

Inuyasha looked over at her, "What are you talking about old hag?"

Kaede lost her smile, but continued talking, "Dorochet is from the future, so maybe then it is his,"

Dorochet glanced around, "I've seen weirder things,"

Kagome then remembered why they came, "Kaede, Dorochet wants to know about the jewel,"

Kaede sighed, "Alright then," she looked at Dorochet, "Long ago a priestess was batting..." she went on and on and on about this and that... by the end of the story, "And then the jewel was cracked and spread all over the world. Kagome and Inuyasha, along with a group of others, try to track down the jewel and bring it back together,"

Dorochet's eyes flickered to the pieces of glowing stone hanging around Kagome's neck. Laughing he sighed, "So you're the ones who made it,"

Kagome tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"That jewel," Dorochet growled, "It the reason I am what I am. That damn stone makes everyone crazy, they thought the Ishbalans had it, so they died, they thought we had an idea where it was, so Greed was attacked," Dorochet slammed his fist on the ground, "People can be so stupid, searching out the god damned Philosopher's Stone."

Everyone watched as Dorochet's hair stood on end and he grew fangs. His ears pointed back and his nose jutted out, "Dorochet!" Kagome gasped backing away. When his transformation was complete, Dorochet looked like a true dog demon,

"My god," Kaede gasped as Dorochet started to revert to his original self, "What happened to you?"

Dorochet grumbled, "I don't like to talk about my past,"

Kaede looked him in the eyes, "You will if you want a future,"


	3. Further Into the Past

**Chapter 3**

_Note- HEY! If anyone still looks here I'm REALLLY sorry that I haven't updated lately... or in a month, but I do update, i'm just easily sidetracked... really. Alright on with the randomness._

Dorochet glared up at the old woman, "Alot of things have happened to me," His eyes flickered to the other two in the room.

Keade's eyes softened, "Start with how you ended up this way," she offered, holding an offset smile, "Please, it's very important,"

Dorochet grumbled, then sat up straight, "It all started with a covert operation," he looked over at Kagome, "A group of trianed soldiers, myself included, traveled into a country called Ishbal. We were suppose to find this stone, or any trace of this stone called the Philosophers Stone," he pointed at the jewel, "It reminds me of that one," He glaced back at Keade, "Anyways, we weren't suppose to be seen, so we killed anyone who saw us,to stay hidden. The mission was a success, but when we escaped, our own military, the people we had worked with locked us up for testing. It had all been a trick, to start a war with the country. We were the scapegoats,"

Dorochet's fists clenched, but relaxed slightly, "They locked us up for... testing, where Tucker," he spat the name, "The so called 'Sowing-life Alchemist' attempted to fuse us with animals," the Dog grimaced, "Alot of good men died. They were the lucky ones, the ones of us who... succeded. We were left to rot in forbidded Lab 5, a dark warehouse in the middle of no where. Once we got free, years later, We only had three choices," He paused for effect, "Run away with Greed, Kill, or be killed,"

Keade grimaced, "Who is this... Greed you speak of?" she gave him a puzzeled look.

"Greed is a Humuculous, a sort of fake human. He's one of seven known Humuncouli. Greed, Lust, Sloth, Glutony, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. I've only met Greed, Lust, and Gluttony, but I've heard enough about the others to know they can't be trusted,"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed, "A fake human? How can that be?"

Dorochet scrathed his head, "I don't really know, I'm not an Alchemist. Somehow they're the only ones who can make them,"

Inuyasha nodded, but then glanced over at Kagome, "Do you think Naraku could be one?" Kagome looked shocked, but nodded, "I see, well then, we might have Humuncouli here too,"


	4. An unusual turn

**Two Dogs**

**Chapter 4**

_GACK! I'm sorry I've been gone SOOOOO long, but I am updating... sry again... I've been learning to Waltz... don't ask. XD_

"Huh?" Dorochet cocked his head to the side, "But I thought you said Naraku was a demon?"

Kagome shrugged, "He seems like a demon, what you said about Humunculi being fake humans seems to fit the bill. Naraku can make fake humans... er fake demons using the Shikion Jewel. Plus he was once a human, but now he... well he isn't."

Dorochet seemed to think this over for awhile, then he looked Kagome in the eyes and asked, "Do you know where he was created?" Kagome nodded and looked to Keade whom turned to Dorochet.

"I will take you there, but be warned, it is a vile place," Dorochet simply smiled and shook his head.

"I've been to hell and back, trust me, I'm not worried,"

Keade walked towards the door, motioning for Dorochet to follow. He got up and was followed close by Inuyasha and Kagome. As they traveled further though the forest they passed a large tree, Inuyasha seemed to aviod any contact with even the tree's shadow. Kagome simply looked at it as if it was a sweet memory. As they finally reached the cave Keade stopped and sighed, "I'm not going in there again," she looked at Dorochet, "Watch yourself pup, it's still dangerous in there." Dorochet nodded and walked past her.

As they entered the cave Dorochets hairs stood on end and he let out a soft growl. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder, "What is it?" Dorochet's eyes flashed across the room, finally resting on the strageblack spot on the ground. Kagome followed his stare, "That's where he was while he was still a human, nothing will grow there anymore," Dorochet wasn't listening , his eyes were focused on the pattern inside the outline.

"There," he said, pointing at the blackened marking, "Those symbols on the ground," Kagome looked but saw nothing.

I don't understand. What do you see?" She looked towards him innocently, "Inuyasha, do you see anything," Inuyasha shook his head.

orochet kicked some dust on the mark and watched as a faint circle appeared, "It's a transmutation circle," he sighed heavily, sitting in the dust, "And that smell in the air, it's faint, but I'd know it anywhere," He turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome, "This Naraku of yours is definately not human, but then again, he's really not a man either," he motioned to the circle again, "Her true name is Dante,"


	5. Yep It's true

**Chapter 5**

Hey anyone who bothered to review… like Rots. I'm sry that I'm falling behind in updates, but I'm getting back on track. Anyways, yeah Dante is really Naraku…. Or vice versa. Enjoy .

Dorochet motioned to the circle again, "Her true name is Dante,"

"Dante?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "I thought Naraku was Omigumo?" Kagome shrugged and looked to Dorochet.

"Dante, she's the one who originally made the Philosopher Stone or the Shikon Jewel. Whatever you want to call it. Dante was one of the original Alchemists who tried to make it. If I remember Greed's stories right, she's the only one who survived."

"But… isn't Dante a girls name? I know he's girly… but Naraku still looks like a guy," Kagome was quick to agree with Inuyasha.

"It doesn't matter," Dorochet shot Inuyasha a look; "Dante changes bodies once one rots away. She uses pieces of a stone to do it,"

"Rots…. Away?" Kagome looked shocked, "Would that leave scars?"

Inuyasha hit Kagome on the head, "Of course you idiot! Why would you even bother asking such a stupid question?"

"Well! Naraku HAS SCARS! I thought I should ask!"

Dorochet sighed and walked out of the cave, "Hey! Where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled after him, "You don't think you're going after Naraku all by yourself do you?"

Dorochet smiled and patted him on the back, "Of course not! You're going with me!"

_I'm sorry for cutting it short…. Doesn't have a lot of time anymore… until next time._


	6. Argument between Strays

_-yesh I have finally decided to make a new chapter…. XD_

_Disclaimer… same as always.. I don't actually own most of the crapiness I say… but oh wells… who really cares much about the disclaimer. Sigh _

Chapter 6

"How did I get talked into coming on this stupid trip?" Inuyasha muttered as he followed Dorochet and Kagome up the mountain side.

"Because we couldn't just let Dorochet go all ALONE!" Kagome glared at him.

"Of course we could!"

"NO, WE COULDN'T!"

"Umm… I'm glad you both wanna mostly help me and all… but … I think we're getting close to the top," Dorochet motioned to the Peak, now only a few hundred yards above them.

"How did you come up with the stupid conclusion that Naraku was up here?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Well… actually I kinda just picked a direction and followed it. I was going to try to double back to the village… but I sort of got lost… so here we are."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, mouth open, "YOU JUST PICKED A DIRECTION!!!"

"Uh… yeah."

Inuyasha slapped his head, "and here I though you had some sort of plan!"

"Are you… making fun of me?"

"Oh noooooo… I'm just complementing you on your wonderful choice of places Naraku would never BE in."

"Shut UP!"

"Can't you both just get along?" Kagome tried for a peaceful resolution.

"You wanna fight dog boy?" Inuyasha growled.

"You know, you're a dog too…" Dorochet

"THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha leapt forward at Dorochet, sword at the ready.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha's blade faltered just inches from Dorochet's head. As Inuyasha fell to the ground Kagome yelled at him, "Why do you ALWAYS have to be like this? You are ALWAYS picking fights for no reason!" Inuyasha began to argue until Kagome shouted out again, "SIT!" Inuyasha stayed quite for a moment while he started to stand up.

"I wasn't going to attack him or nothing… you didn't have to do that again." His voice was almost agitated enough to make Kagome yell again until Dorochet began to laugh.

"Huh?" Kagome was obviously confused, "Why are you laughing?"

"Him yelling like that reminds me of a friend of mine," Dorochet's smile faded as he remembered his last moments with Law, "I don't mind it."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment until he caught the scent of something on the wind, "Heh, I guess your stupid mountain's hiding Naraku after all."

Yep after all that waiting I'm not going to finish this Chapter XD… don't worry I seriously WILL update within the next… month.


	7. Found himher

**Chapter 7 (i think)**

_Alright- I'm finally updating my stories, yay for me, If anyone is actually reading this I BEG you to comment, if for nothing else then to remind me that people do care._

_Disclaimer- I don't own FMA or Inuyasha (i wish i did thou)_

"What do you mean? I actually chose the right direction?" Dorochet's head rose into the air as he sniffed the breeze. Catching the familiar scent he smiled, "Am I cool or what?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, lets praise you for having dumb luck."

Kagome smiled, "You're amazing Dorochet!"

Inuyasha's eyes shot open, "WHAT!?! Didn't you hear the sarcasim in my voice? He just got lucky!"

Dorochet grinned, "I bet that's more than you ever got."

( pause for dramatic effect XD)

Inuyasha ignored his comment and instead headed up towards the smell of Naraku/Dante. They passed the remains of several carrages as they traveled in silence. Dorochet kept his eyes and ears open for any sign of life. Finally, as they rounded a bend in their path, they noticed a familiar figure sitting in the trees, a baboon skin draped over them.

Dorochet stepped forward, "Is that you Dante?"

Inuyasha stood with Kagome, no matter how much they wanted Naraku dead, this wasn't their time to battle. Naraku turned his head to Inuyasha, unmasking his face, "Who's your new friend mutt?"

Dorochet grinned, "I'm a friend of Greed's..."

Naraku shifted his weight onto one of the brances behind him, "How very poetic, but meaningless. What is your real name, and what buisness do you have with me?"

"Well Dante, I need your help getting me out of this time and place."

"Dante? You must have me mistaken boy, there's no Dante here." his eyes flashed dangerously, "and I don't know what you want me to do about you being stuck in this day and time."

"Actually, I said time and place."

"Appearantly you don't know your place. You are arguing with a very powerful demon right now boy, remember that."

"You're no more a demon than I am human! You're just some sick twisted alchemist posing as something you aren't as your very soul rots away and you're left with nothing to do but make more stones" Dorochets eyes glew a dangerous red.

Naraku showed signs of irratation, "- you're irrataing me, and that's not a good thing." he jumped towards Dorochet.

"Cut the crap Dante, I know all about you, Hoenheim, and all the others. You made the stone years ago, and years from now you and I meet and that damn stone is still causing all the world's problems!" the hair on the back of his neck rose and spread to the crease in his shoulders, "All I want from you now is to give me a way back through the Gate and back HOME!"

Naraku's eyes faultered, "Ho-hoenheim, where did you hear that name? I haven't told anyone about that name."

Dorochet shook his head lightly, "Not yet you haven't, but years from now you'll meet a man named Greed and he'll tell me everything you've told him."

Naraku grinned, "You've got it all figured out... except for one small thing. I don't have to do a damn thing for you." Dorochet lunged at Naraku, claws lashing out at him. Naraku jumped backwards and grinned, "ta ta mutt." then he jumped up and was caught on Kagura's feather.

Inuyasha doubled over in laughter, breaking the seriousness of the moment, "Well that went well."


End file.
